


ghosts that we knew

by xoxogossipwolf



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, tbh more angsty than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogossipwolf/pseuds/xoxogossipwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosts that we knew

**Author's Note:**

> based on this set of prompts still http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts

Foggy expects the day to be shitty, the best he can pull for these days is Okay. Foggy's grateful for these days, if he's being honest with himself. He doesn't like being honest with himself though, not anymore. Foggy looks at the date on his phone again just to be sure. He feels his eyes start to prickle, his nose growing warm, a sure sign of oncoming tears. Foggy closes his eyes tight, and breathes. One, two, three, four, he counts in his head until he calms.

Foggy groans as his phone chirps again, wanting to just go back to sleep. Foggy wonders if he should even bother going into work, the office was too gloomy these days, Karen pattering around like a ghost, face gloomy and miserable. Foggy in his office, doing paperwork that held little meaning to him, even the cases were barely enough to rouse him these days. 

Working for the poor and downtrodden was just depressing without his best friend at his side, cheering them on.

Foggy sits up, joints popping pleasurably. He puts his feet on the floor, wincing at the cold and grabs his socks from yesterday and slips them on before padding out into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. 

Foggy is checking his emails on his phone when he registers the other body at his usually unoccupied kitchen table. He feels shock jolt his bones and set his nerves on fire. Foggy listens to the crunch, crunch, of the person chewing.

"You're dead." Foggy says. Matt looks up from his cereal, and smiles. Just smiles, a soft, tired smile. "Foggy." He says gently. Foggy feels his heart speed up. He hasn't heard his best friend say his name in three years. 

Foggy wants to break something, he wants to throw up, wants to scream, wants to run away and not look back. "I'm dreaming, aren't I? It happens around this time of the year." Foggy pinches himself, hard. "You aren't dreaming, Foggy." Matt's ghost tells him.

Foggy falls to the floor, thumps his head against his refrigerator, puts his hands to his ears like a child. "I am, its okay. I'll wake up in a little bit." Foggy pulls his knees up, rests his hands on top of them, and waits.

Foggy hears the chair scrape the floor, feels a warm weight settle beside his feet. Foggy doesn't want to open his eyes, doesn't want the dream to be over just yet. Matt still smells like the soft, gentle soap he used to use. The one that was supposed to be scentless but Matt still griped that it smelled a little bit like the fresh scent of rain in the country. Foggy just thought it smelled like Matt.

Foggy knows if he opens his eyes he'll wake up, knows he'll be back in the world without Matt, and he doesn't think he can deal with that just yet, the dream feels too real. Foggy feels a hand lower onto his. "Look at me, please, Foggy." Matt tells him, Foggy can feel his throat closing, can feel the tears spill under his closed eyelids, making their way down his cheeks. 

"This isn't real." Foggy says. Matt's gentle hand touches his hair, stroking it. "Yes, it is. Please, look at me."

Foggy opens his eyes. Matt doesn't disappear, like he usually does. "Matt?" Foggy says, barely a whisper. Matt's lips quirk up in the tiniest of smiles. "Hi." Matt says. Foggy puts a hand on Matt's cheeks, on his hair, impossibly soft. Foggy's hand drift to Matt's cheek, coated with stubble. To his nose, the bulbous point that Foggy loves, and finally to his mouth, full, red lips that Foggy loved to kiss until they were bruised. Studies his face the way Matt used to do to his, on sleepy mornings, smiling gently and telling Foggy how beautiful he was.

Foggy jumps up, startling Matt who falls from his crouch. Matt is flat on his ass, Foggy looming over him. "You're not dead?" Foggy asks, just to be sure. "No. I'm sorry." Matt says, standing to his feet. 

Foggy backs away from him, anger filling every part of him. "You're sorry. And alive. You aren't dead." Foggy's voice is flat, Matt winces. "I want to explain, if you'll let me." Foggy screams, sharp and quick, full of pain and misery and anger.

"You fake your death for three years and then you come back and then eat all of my cereal and you're _sorry_!" Foggy doesn't mean to say this, he knows it sounds ridiculous, and he can't really bring himself to care. Matt tilts his head. "Foggy, please." 

Foggy screams again and storms over to the bowl Matt was eating out of and throws it towards his living room wall, it makes a delightful shattering noise, milk making its way down the walls slowly. "How dare you." Foggy says, voice venomous. Foggy risks a quick glance at Matt who is still in his kitchen, looking lost and almost unbearably sad, Foggy almost caves.

Instead Foggy storms to his bedroom, slamming the door shut. He hears Matt stand outside his door, sees the knob wiggle, hears Matt sliding to sit at the door. "Foggy." Matt says, sounding broken. Foggy slides down until he's sitting. 

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to protect you." Foggy scoffs. "Why are you back, then?" Foggy can almost feel Matt's wince, regrets the words immediately.

I'm sorry, Foggy, I had to leave. I know you don't understand. But I'm sorry, and I'm back now." Matt tells him, Foggy wants to scream again. "So what? We go back to playing lawyers? Matt you died, or technically died or whatever." Matt sighs. "I don't know. Does that matter right now? Please let me in." 

"Not yet." Foggy says, he still has to prepare himself for that. "Tell me what happened." Foggy demands, hears Matt sigh again.

"Okay." Matt launches into his tale of mobsters who figured out Foggy and Karen existed and threatened to kill them unless he went away, for good. So Claire helped him fake his death, sent him out of the country, then an up and comer got too ambitious and blew the family up, making it safe for him to come back.

"Are you lying?" Foggy asks. "No." Matt says simply. "Why didn't you just turn them in? Or beat them up? You're Daredevil for fucks sake, Matt." 

"Because one wrong move and you would have been dead. They had someone on you at all times, I couldn't even risk it Foggy."

Foggy lets himself soak in Matt's words. "So you kill yourself instead? Honestly, Matt. You could have fucking told me. I would have went with you. Three years. Three years without you, do you have any idea what I went through." Foggy means this to be rhetorical, Matt answers him though. 

"Yes." Matt says softly. "Because I didn't have you." Foggy feels the pain on these words like a hot knife to the heart. "You didn't think I was dead, though."

Matt doesn't say anything for a while. "I know. I can't say anything other than sorry, and I am. So sorry, and I understand if you don't forgive me." Matt tells him, Foggy hears him choke on the words.

Foggy stands up, opens the door. Matt looks up at him, brown eyes full of tears. "I love you, Matty. I guess that means I gotta forgive you." Matt stands up, lets out a watery chuckle. "I'm sorry." Matt tells him.

Foggy pulls Matt into his arms, burying his face in Matt's hard chest. "I know you are. I'm still mad." Matt kisses Foggy's head, Foggy wipes his nose on Matt's shirt. "I'll buy you some more Cap'n Crunch." Matt says softly. Foggy lets a slightly hysterical giggle escape him. "Yeah. You better, Murdock." Foggy smiles as Matt plants another kiss on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! love is always appreciated! 
> 
> apologies for any missed grammatical errors and etc.


End file.
